The Specials
by Aurorua
Summary: These kids were an average group, enjoyed times, and hanging out with each other, until one special trip... Read to find out. This Is not a total Fairy - Tale fanfic.


Timothy was an average person. He played trumpet, went to school, and once had a person to care about, but that chapter was over, at least for now. There was about to be a 2 day trip to the park, six flags.

He was being joined by a few friends from his band. He walked around school. (Which you can't do that now) and was humming to Jurassic park. He met up with Oliver, Jb, Emily, Sona, Noah, and surprisingly Skyler.

Oliver played the tenor sax and he was always there for you. Jb was an amazing player, he can play over 7 instruments and although he can be loud, he is funny.

Emily was a trumpeter. In fact, they were the only two trumpets, Timothy and Enily. She cared a lot but was often soft. Noah was an an alto sax player player and was Sona's great friends.

Sona is Timothy's best friend. The two got along well, and the two were often nice to each other.

Skyler was different. Instead of playing an instrument, she was a cheerleader. Timothy and Skyler are friends.

"Hey guys, hey Skyler." Timothy said. Skyler kept a straight face, which was a common reaction. "Whatcha guys doing here?" Timothy asked, turning away from Skyler.

"We want to talk about the trip to six flags." Oliver said. "What about it?" Timothy said. "Well, apparently they are making some slight renovations." Sona said. "Pardon?" Timothy said.

"Apparently there has been some rumors about... Well... I don't know." Sona said. "So what do you want me to do?" Timothy asked. "We still want to go, but we might need some... Well defense." Alexa said surprising Timothy.

"Well... I'll see what I can do." Timothy said. "Thanks man." Logan said. The others looked at each other and headed to the band room. "Defenses, you have to be kidding me, it's not a gang is it?" Timothy said.

Skyler glanced at him. "Oh, you need something?" Timothy asked. "Well, can I join the trip to six flags?" She asked. "Uh, sure... I guess." He added so Skyler couldn't hear. "Thanks." And with that, she left.

Timothy then turned and sighed. "Well, we can always make room." Timothy said.

... Six flags ...

"Alright! We're here!" Timothy said trying to sound excited. "Yea! Get excited!" Jb said. "Heh." Emily said. "Well, what are we waiting for!" Emily said. "Well um..." Timothy said. "Wait guys!" Timothy added before they walked in.

"Um... Skyler asked to join, and I let her." Timothy said. "Ha!" Sona said snickering. "Shut up before I smack cam you." Timothy said. Sona pulled up his guard then. "Yea." Timothy said smiling.

A car then pulled up and the group turned to it. Skyler then waved goodbye to the driver and she walked to the group. "Hi." She said. "Well, we're all here now!" Jb said. "Wait up!" Emily said.

"Let's get going." Sona said. They entered the park and they looked around. "Alright, let's have funnnn!" Jb said. "Heh, alright, where first?" Timothy asked looking around. It was not as crowded as it normally is.

"How about the Goliath?" Sona asked. "No way! Way to big!" Timothy said. "I rode it before." Skyler said. "Yea, right." Sona said. Skyler smiled. "I really did." She insisted. "Alright, alright, not a big deal." Sona said. Skyler took a step toward him and she stepped back, raising his hands.

"How about the-" Oliver was cut off as a strange high pitched noise sounded. Timothy clenched his ears and looked at the others, who were doing the same. It then stopped just like that. "What was that!" Noah said.

"Ugh, that was like a hacksaw trying to cut a strip of metal... Or something." Timothy said. "Anyway, let's forget that happened, let's head to the Georgia cyclone!" Oliver said. They got on the coaster together and the ride started.

Timothy felt strangely uncomfortable. "Last time I remembered, this ride was faster." He said. Jb turned to him then at the others. "Yea, that is true..." He said. The ride then slowly started to go up to ramp slowly.

"Ugh, I have a bad feeling about this." Noah said. "What do you me-" suddenly the ramp swerved down and they all felt a slight loss of gravity. They swung a left and Jb raised his hands and started to cheer.

A minute or two later, the ride stopped at the starting point. Timothy slumped out and sighed. "Man, that was scary." He said. "Wimp." Sona said smiling. "Cmon Timothy! We got more rides." Noah said.

"Don't be a slowpoke!" Emily said walking down with Jb. Timothy moaned and followed them, Skyler quietly following them. They walked down to Hurricane Harbor and Skyler walked ahead. "Let's get on a water ride." She said.

"I'm pretty sure we don't want our phones wet." Timothy said. Skyler frowned at him and Oliver cleared his throat. "I brought some." Oliver said. Sona laughed. "Only you would bring bags to six flags Oliver!" He said.

They put their phones in the bags and they put the bags in their pockets. "Let's go to thunder river first." She said. Timothy glanced at Sona and he shrugged. "Alright." He said.

They got on the ride and Skyler noticed something was off. The rocks appeared rather sharp and the current flow was rather powerful. "Guys, I'm not sure I want to do this anymore." She said.

"Why not?" Emily asked. "Well... Umm." Skyler said before the gear started to turn. They buckled in their belts and Timothy shrugged. "Whatever it was, it can't be that serious." He said.

Immediately Skyler recognized that going on the ride was a mistake. They ride the current like a fish in a waterfall and bumped not so easily into the sharp rocks. Once they passed through the first current they slowed down.

"What the heck!" Sona yelled totally drenched. "My bag broke." Skyler said pulling out her phone. The phone wasn't wet, but the bag had a large hole in it. "Be careful! Look out!" Timothy shouted.

A low hanging branch smacked into Noah and he sighed. "I see where the renovations part come in." Sona said. "Hey, can I see your phone?" Jb asked Skyler. "Sure..." She gave Jb her phone and Jb looked at it. They then saw a wall of crashing water head to them and Emily did a strange laugh. "Look out!" She giggled.

And they all passed the wall of water and bumped on the wall behind it, falling into another current. The phone flashed and shocked Jb's hand, making him flinch. Skyler looked at the phone and sighed.

"Well..." She trailed off. "Oops." Jb said. The float got on some gears and they got off the ride. Timothy held out his hand. Jb put Skyler's phone in his hand and Timothy sighed.

"Sorry about your phone." Timothy said. Timothy handed the phone to Skyler and she shook her head. "It's alright, I hope I can fix it." Skyler said. She put in her pocket and they went to the splash water falls ride.

They got on the ride and they slowly went up the ride. "Um Skyler?" Timothy said turning around. Skyler looked at him. "How come you aren't wet? The rest of us are soaked." Timothy said.

The other turned and nodded. "Weird, maybe your water repellent." Oliver said jokingly. There was a silence and Sona grunted. "Too bad your phone wasn't." Sona said. Skyler giggled and they went around a corner.

They slid down the ramp and crashed into the pool of water. A giant wave smashed into them and they went around another turn, making a stop. They got out of the ride and they headed to the bridge.

Timothy slowed down so that he was walking next to Skyler. Glancing at her he narrowed his eyes. "Hey, again, you aren't even a little wet." Timothy said.

Skyler swung her hair and a few drops came from it. Timothy felt strangely weird and Oliver stopped to him. "Don't get to worked up about it, it isn't that serious is it?" He asked. "Yea, I'm overreacting." Timothy said.

"They stopped until they were above the large pool and Timothy saw the boat making the turn. "Wait, let's get splashed." Timothy said smiling. Skyler smiled and Jb jumped. "Careful! You might make the bridge break!" Sona said.

"Sona!" Noah said laughing. "Pfh, it won't break, I just want to feel the water, cmon!" Timothy said. They took their positions and the raft came soaring down. It released a large wave on impact and drenched everyone.

Timothy wiped his glasses off and looked at Skyler, who only had a few drops in her hair. Timothy waved to Oliver and he looked at Skyler. Oliver frowned and Timothy tapped her shoulder.

"Um, why aren't you wet?" Timothy said. Skyler stepped back and looked at the sleeve of her shirt, which it was strangely dry. "Huh, weird." She said. Timothy glanced at Sona and he shrugged. Timothy turned to Jb and Emily, who looked confused. "Alright then, what now?" Timothy said.

"Log jamboree?" Skyler asked. "Sure." Emily said. "That's cool." Noah said. "But we have to split in groups of two." Timothy said. Emily and Jb looked at each other. "Should have seen that coming." Timothy said to them.

"Me and Sona!" Noah said. "Alright, then me and Skyler." Timothy said. "Il just wait." Oliver said. They walked to be line, which was a little long. Timothy sighed. "Man, it's hot! I need some ice or something when I'm-" he was cut off as a roar of metal sounded.

They looked up and saw a bunch of people plummeting down on the Goliath. "Hm, maybe we should do that later." Sona said. "If like to see you survive that!" Noah said.

"Think you can do it Emily?" Jb said. "Maybe." Emily said looking at the tracks. "Hey, look, it's our turn." Jb said. "We'll go next." Sona said. Soon it was Skyler's and Timothy's turn.

When Skyler stepped in the back seat Timothy stopped her. "Can you sit in the front?" He asked. Skyler paused for a little then sat in the front seat. "Thanks." Timothy said. Then the ride started.

Water then splashed down and Timothy kept his vision straight. He noticed that Skyler kept her arms up so that she would block the water, and the water was actually stopping, like a shield.

"What the-" suddenly it jerked to a stop. Skyler put her hands down, and the water went down. They then started to climb up to pulley to the top of a hill. "Skyler, keep your hands down!" Timothy said. Skyler said nothing.

They waved at the attendant. The attendant waved back and they went down the hill. Water splashed them and they went around a corner and stopped where they started. Timothy glanced at Skyler and noticed she was wet.

"Hmm." He said. The group met up and Timothy stopped. "Something wrong?" Emily asked. "Follow me." Timothy said seriously. Timothy led them to a secluded part of the park, where no one else was.

"Why did you bring us here." Jb said. "I don't think we should be here." Emily said. "Skyler, can you please come here." Timothy said. Skyler did nothing. "Cmon, just do it, so we can get out of here faster." Sona said.

Skyler stepped next to Timothy and he took out a water bottle. "Hands in front of you." Timothy said. "Wait, what are you-" Skyler was cut off and Timothy opened th bottle and threw water at her.

She instinctively raised her hand as if to push something and the water stopped. Timothy walked around and tapped Skyler. She opened her eyes and kept her hands up.

"What the-" the reaction was instant. They were all watching Skyler holding up water with physical contact. Skyler took down one hand, and the water stayed up. Skyler grinned and moved her hand around, the water following a path.

"Well... Wow." Sona said. "How did you do that? How can you do that!" Noah said. "No fair! I want to do that!" Jb said. "Hey can I see your phone?" Timothy asked Skyler. "Sure." She said.

She took out her phone and Timothy smiled when he felt water. "You think you can remove the water out of this?" Timothy asked. Skyler nodded and focused. She swung her hand and a ball of water came from it.

Timothy pressed the power button and it flashed her lock screen. "Here ya go." Timothy said. Skyler took it and smiled. "Wow! I'm gonna tell everyone!" She said. "No!" Oliver yelled.

Everyone jumped. "Why?" Skyler said. "If you have powers... Does this mean that exposing it could somehow affect you?" Oliver said. "Clichè." Timothy said. "Pfhh." Sona said.

"But it does make sense." Noah said. "Huh?" Skyler said. Emily caught on. "It's best to keep you powers secret, just to keep you safe." Emily said. Skyler looked at her screen then sighed. She turned her phone off and they suddenly heard a grumble.

"My bad." Jb said. "I forgot to eat my pop tart." He said. Sona and Noah laughed and Timothy smiled. "Let's get something to eat." Jb said. "Alright, anything to get out of this heat." Timothy said.

Emily frowned at him. "It's not that bad." She said. "Not that bad! It flaming out here!" Timothy said waking sweat from his forehead. "I'm fine, really." Emily said. "Never mind that. Let's get some food."

They walked around the park and they decided to eat at Johnny Rockets. They entered the building and went to a register. They ordered some food and they say at a table.

Timothy bought a water bottle and he sighed. He put it to his neck and frowned. "Dang, this is not even cold!" He said. "What? I see ice in there." Emily said. "Touch it, you'll see." Timothy argued.

Emily grabbed the bottle and winced. "That's cold!" She said. "Let me see." Skyler said. She took the bottle and shook lightly. "It is cold, you really can't feel the chill?" Skyler asked.

In response Timothy took the bottle and held it, keeping a straight face. "Anyway... The food is coming." Jb said. A waiter came and gave the group the food they ordered.

"So... How do you feel about your powers." Emily said in a low voice. "They are cool, but I'm starting to get a little scared." Skyler said. "Well, just don't think about it, enjoy the trip!" Emily said cheerfully.

"Alright, now I'm gonna eat my burger!" Timothy said. "Who here cares." Sona said. "Aw snap!" Noah said. "Whatever." Timothy said. As he went to take a bite, a random person came to him and grabbed his burger, and smashed it in his face.

Sona and Noah jumped up screaming like maniacs. Emily and Skyler covered their mouths to laugh, but Jb burst out laughing. Oliver was laughing like crazy. Timothy got up, wiped his face and turned to the man.

"What was that for!" He said. "Smack cam success! Problem munchkin?" The man said. "Umm, Timothy?" Emily said. "Back off smokestack." Timothy said. "You wanna fight!" The man threatened.

Timothy narrowed his eyes. Jb stepped back and tapped Skyler's shoulder. He pointed at Timothy and they saw a very faint most coming from Timothy. "Being it on." Timothy said.

They looked at each other then the man turned and walked away. The mist the faded and Timothy sighed. "Sorry about that." Timothy said. "No... Um, problem." Skyler said.

"Let's head to the batman, they are letting riders ride backward." Jb said. "Fine..." Timothy said feeling tired. They walked out of the store and went to the line and they stopped in it.

"Alright." Timothy said lightly. "Ugh, I think we should have waited before getting on a ride." Oliver said. "We'll be fine!" Jb said. "If you say so." Emily said. They got on the ride, taking up 8 seats.

"Hm. Weird." Noah said when the ride reached a sudden stop at the edge of the building. Suddenly a spark flew from a rail and got on Emily's hand. Emily frowned at it and shook it off.

After the ride finished the group walked around until Sona stopped. "Hey guys! Feel that breeze?" Sona said spreading his arms out. "What breeze, I don't feel anything." Noah said frowning.

As if on action, there was a breeze. "Huh, nice guess." Timothy said. "I didn't guess, I could feel it." Sona said. "Yeah right, you aren't magic." Noah said. "Whatever, just being honest." Sona said.

Timothy glanced at Skyler then at Oliver. "Alright, how about the mindbender?" Oliver said. "Sure, it's close to the batman." Jb said. They walked to the mindbender and Oliver stopped right before the entrance.

"Ow..." He said, putting a hand to his forehead. Timothy turned and looked at him. Timothy stepped back as his eyes glinted purple and yellow. He shook his head and he went past Timothy and into the ride.

Timothy walked to Skyler and Sona and brought them back. "We're Oliver's eyes always like that?" He asked them. Sona frowned and wrinkled his nose. "Not that I remember." He said.

Timothy then looked at Skyler. "I really don't know." She said. Timothy then shrugged and they got on the mindbender. Noah got in the front with Sona. Once they headed down Noah let out a cheerful scream and Timothy felt a slight tremor.

Once they got close to the ground Timothy looked at the ground and saw it tremor when Noah raised his hands. Jb must have felt it because he looked at Timothy with a shocked look.

Once the ride stopped Timothy turned to the others. "Alright, follow me." Timothy said. Noah and Sona shrugged, but followed him. Timothy led them to the entrance to hurricane harbor.

"Alright, something is happening to us." Timothy said. "Well, you guys at least." He corrected himself. "What?" Sona said. "Look at us!" Timothy said. "Skyler has powers that we can see, and I kept a close eye on you guys, something is happening."

"And just us? What about you?" Jb said. "I don't know." Timothy said. "So you expect us to believe you." Noah said. "Whatever it is, it's not funny!" Oliver said crossing his arms.

"I'm not joking!" Timothy said. "Chill out." Emily said. "Don't tell me to chill out." Timothy snapped. "I think the rides are getting to him..." Sona said.

Timothy then clenched his fist and the mist started to flow again. Skyler noticed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, try later or whatever, just stop." Skyler said sternly.

Timothy narrowed his eyes and turned away from them. "Let's go to the hotel." He said. "Good idea, stopping your argument before a fight." Sona said jokingly. Timothy swung around and bared his teeth.

Timothy took a step towards him and Skyler broke open a water bottle. She quickly made a small wall of water between them. "Stop." She said. Timothy shook himself and sighed. "Let's just go to the hotel."

... The Hotel ...

Timothy got the keys he ordered and they headed upstairs. "Alright guys. Skyler, I wasn't able to get another key on last moment, so I guess you will stay in a room with me, Jb and Emily." Timothy said. Skyler nodded.

Sona, Noah, and Oliver got into their room and the others went into their room. Timothy got on the couch and Skyler followed Jb and Emily to a bedroom. There were a total of three beds.

Emily and Jb set up on seperate beds and Skyler sat on the last one. She looked at it then at Jb. "Don't worry about Tim, he'll be fine." He said without looking up. Skyler sighed and rested on the pillow.

Timothy got up and went to the bedroom. He saw Jb Emily and Skyler asleep. He then went to the bathroom and turned on the sink. He sighed and touched the water. He moved his arms like Skyler did and sighed.

"Man, I wish I could do that." He said. He twirled his hands again and again, nothing happened. Timothy filled the sink and turned off the water. He then got a cold water bottle which he strangely didn't felt and twirled it in his hands.

Suddenly the water began to shake. Timothy dropped the bottle and he looked into the pool. He then rose his hands and spun them, seeing a faint wave of white and sky blue.

Timothy brought his hand up and the water spiked up solidly. Timothy looked at it. "Ice..." He whispered. he left the bathroom, forgetting to melt the ice. He then got on the couch and went to sleep.

...

So... Just a quick heads up. I did not make this by myself, the people included in this story are real. Thank you again for letting me include you. Peace out! GigaGuya.


End file.
